


Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow?

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Threesome - F/M/M, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna arrives for an unexpected visit and Felicity must decide if she is going to reveal the truth about her relationship with Oliver and Tommy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> I'm still pinching myself that anyone wants to read this series. Thank you to everyone who has been leaving kudos and sending me comments. I'm enjoying all of our discussions.
> 
> This series isn't told in chronological order - we will hop around in time. This fic is set two years after Part 4.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Felicity dropped her purse and coat onto the floor as soon as she stepped through the door. She kicked off her heels and got a small measure of satisfaction when they thudded against the wall. Oliver wouldn't like coming home to a mess in the foyer, but she'd deal with that later. After the day she's had at the office all she wanted was a giant glass of wine and a bubble bath. QC was in negotiations with a small start-up firm that had developed a technology that could help push along something her team was working on in Applied Sciences. The lawyers had asked her to go through all of the start-ups intellectual assets so they could decide on a price. On top of the merger, one of the prototypes she and Curtis had been working on for the past three years and had planned on unveiling at the next earnings call malfunctioned during its first test run. It wasn't clear yet if the malfunction was mechanical or if the engineering was flawed. If it was an engineering flaw, it could be a small financial disaster for QC. It was all she could do to focus and not scream every time a member of her team interrupted her. She walked past the closed living room doors and into the kitchen on a mission to open a bottle of red. To her great delight, a lovely bottle was open on the counter already. An unexpected voice called out to her as she was pouring herself a glass. "Felicity, did you get my text?"

She did get Oliver's texts and some from Tommy too. They had to have sent her twenty of them in the last hour, but she'd been in a meeting and then she was driving and figured she'd be home and they could figure out what they wanted for dinner while she was soaking. She took a sip of wine and headed towards the living room as she unzipped her dress. "I did, hon, but I was busy and I'm really up for whatever you and Tommy want for dinner. Why are you home so early?" she asked as she opened the pocket doors.

"Baby girl," Donna squealed as soon as Felicity stepped into the room.

Felicity couldn't have been more surprised if she caught the guys watching an episode of Doctor Who without her forcing them. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

Donna threw her arms around her daughter. Felicity held her glass of wine away from them as her mom rocked them back and forth. The pitch of Donna's voice had Hildy standing with her front paws on the small of Felicity's back."Well, when you had to cancel your visit for work, I figured I'd come here and surprise you. I already had the week off - so here I am."

The look of abject terror on Tommy and Oliver's faces would've been funny if she wasn't feeling the same level of terror, "A week?"

Donna let go of Felicity and moved back towards the sofa, "Now, don't worry. I know you're super busy with some secret merger or something, but I won't be in your way. You won't even know I'm here."

Felicity highly doubted that, "Mom, I really wish you'd called to let me know you were coming."

"Well, honey, it wouldn't have been much of a surprise if I told you," Donna picked up a wine glass from the coffee table, "besides, if I told you, I'm pretty sure these handsome guys would've been mysteriously away on business again."

Truer words had never been spoken. When Donna Smoak came to town, Felicity sent her boys straight up into the hills, although, technically, Felicity was the one who left and stayed at her townhouse until her mom left, but the sentiment held. Unfortunately for her run and hide strategy, she'd sold her townhouse as her second anniversary present to Tommy and Oliver. Up until now, it hadn't been a problem. Donna hadn't been to town in over  a year. Felicity had gone to Vegas once and then surprised her mom with a two week girls only trip to Hawaii for her birthday.

Tommy walked up to Felicity and discretely raised the zipper on her dress. "I think there might be a lot of surprises this week," he mumbled under his breath.

The room started to pitch and Felicity was worried she was going to pass out. Tommy must have noticed because he put an arm around her waist. Donna knew that Felicity had sold her place and now lived with Tommy and Oliver but she didn't know she was _living_ with Tommy and Oliver. Felicity had told her mom that she sold her townhouse because it was too far from Applied Science's new location and that she was staying with Tommy and Oliver until she could find a place of her own in the neighborhood. The fact that Felicity had yet to tell her mom the truth was a sore point between her and Tommy, but despite her mom's free loving spirit, Felicity wasn't quite sure how she'd take the news that her daughter was part of a committed triad. Felicity drank the entire contents of her wine glass, "Where are you staying?"

Donna laughed, "Why here of course. I can't believe this place only has three bedrooms, but we can bunk together. It will be like old times. You can tell me all about your day and I can tell you what fun things I got up to while you were at work."

"Why don't you and your mom decide what you want for dinner while I bring her luggage up to your room," Oliver said as he practically sprinted from the room.

Felicity's "room" was basically the room where she stored her out of season clothing and half her shoes. There was nothing personal that would make it seem like it was her room. One look and her mom would know it was a glorified closet. "Actually, Tommy, would you mind helping my mom decide on dinner? I really want to change."

Felicity sprinted up the stairs after Oliver who was already in her "room" sitting on the edge of the bed. "Don't just sit there," she said as she walked by the room on the way to their room, "come help me."

Felicity grabbed a bag from her closet and quickly moved into the master bathroom. She began to clean out her shelf of the medicine cabinet. "What are you doing?" Oliver asked from the doorway.

"My mom is going to take one look at that bedroom and bathroom and know it isn't mine." Felicity went into the shower and grabbed her hair products and body wash, "Please take my old quilt from the chaise and put it on the bed in the other room."

Oliver stepped into the bathroom and took Felicity by her shoulders. "I mean, what, are you doing?"

"I'm trying to avoid the world's most awkward conversation with my mom." Felicity began to tap her foot nervously, "Why aren't you helping me?"

Oliver sighed, "I think we should tell her, tonight. All three of us."

It wasn't like Felicity had meant to keep her relationship with Tommy and Oliver a secret for this long, but it never seemed like a good time to tell her mom. Over the two plus years that she'd been living with the guys in the brownstone she'd almost told her mom a million times, but the more time that went by, the harder it became to tell the truth. The words would somehow get stuck in her throat as her blood turned to ice. She knew her mom loved her, but there was a little voice in her head that told her that there was always a chance that she'd be rejected. Felicity pulled out of his arms. "Easy for you to say, she's not your mom." Oliver rolled his eyes at her. "Don't look at me like that. You never would've told Moira the truth about the three of us." Felicity secretly believed that Moira would've eventually accepted Felicity dating Oliver because she would've seen how much Felicity loved him and her loyal devotion to him, that is if she didn't have her shot and her body thrown into the bay first. However, if Moira had learned about the three of them, Felicity was convinced her patrician heart would've cracked into a million pieces.

"That's not fair," Tommy said as he entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing up here? Why aren't you with my mother?" Felicity hissed as she continued to shove toiletries into her bag.

"Relax, we ordered sushi and your mom went to the bathroom," Tommy said as he watched her rummaging through the linen cupboard. "What's happening here?"

"Felicity is moving all of her worldly possessions into the spare room," Oliver removed Felicity's bathrobe from behind the door and handed it to her.

"Thank you," Felicity said tightly. "Tommy, I need you to head back downstairs and on your way please put my old quilt on the foot of the guest bed."

"So, she's right downstairs, we have a perfect opportunity and you're not telling her?" Tommy asked angrily.

"What do you expect me to tell her?" Felicity slammed her bag against the counter in frustration.

"I don't know, how about the truth?" Tommy challenged.

Felicity laughed, "Do you really want to answer all of her questions?"

"She's your mom. We'll answer whatever questions she has," Tommy placed his hands on her shoulders. "Are you really planning to hide the truth the rest of our lives?"

"Thea took it well. There's no reason your mom won't," Oliver said encouragingly.

Felicity returned to throwing things into her bag, "Except, Thea was twenty and both of you are the brothers that she absolutely adores. I promise you, the questions Thea asked me about our arrangement - you don't want my mom asking them."

"Thea asked you questions?" Oliver asked with concern.

"What kind of questions?" Tommy asked. "She's never said anything to me about it."

Felicity clapped her hands once, "Can we focus, please? Let's survive this week with my mom and then we can discuss Thea and her incredibly graphic questions."

"Does one of us need to move into the other bedroom?" Oliver offered. "Do you want Tommy and me sharing a bedroom while she's here?"

Felicity slumped heavily against the counter as the realization of the logistics of hiding the truth from her mom hit her. It had taken Oliver and Tommy almost half their lives to be together and she didn't want them hiding what they'd fought so hard to get, "I don't want you guys moving out of our room."

"You're moving out of our room," Tommy stated.

Felicity placed her hand on his chest, unable to bare the hurt look on his face, "Tommy, I promise, I'll tell her. Her popping in for an unexpected visit, isn't the right time."

"Fine," his jaw ticked, "what else do you need moved from our bedroom?"

Tommy opened the door and Oliver followed him. Felicity grabbed the bag from the counter and followed them out into the bedroom but she immediately collided with their backs. The two men stepped aside to reveal her mom sitting on the foot of their bed with her old quilt and a picture frame in her lap. Felicity quickly looked around the room and saw what it must look like through her mom's eyes. The chaise which had held Felicity's quilt from her childhood bedroom. One of Felicity's bras was sitting on the dresser and several pairs of shoes that she had tried on with her outfit that morning were in front of the floor length mirror. Their closet was open and revealed her clothes sharing space with men's clothes. Oliver's motorcycle helmet and leather jacket were haphazardly tossed on the floor next to Tommy's -  along with their scattered shoes and socks. She looked down and for the first time realized they were both barefoot. The bed that had been neatly made when she left for work that morning was slightly rumpled and now held a sleeping Hildy. A picture of Felicity asleep in the center of that bed on a nightstand, along with the companion photo of Oliver and Tommy shirtless with a sheet draped across their waists, asleep and facing one another with an impression of where a third person had been between them. Their room definitely told a story.

"You have a lot of nice photographs downstairs," Donna said smiling, "upstairs too. You look so happy in the pictures."

Felicity put the bag down. "I am happy, mom."

"I'm glad." Donna's finger traced over the photograph, "You were just a baby when you left for college. I always worried with you so far away from home, away from family. I knew that you would never come back to Vegas, but I thought I'd always be a part of your life."

"You are a part of my life," Felicity sat down next to her mom.

Donna looked up from the photo on her lap and turned her attention to Tommy and Oliver, "I don't think that I am."

Felicity removed the photo from her mom's lap. She turned it so the guys could see. Oliver dropped his gaze to the floor and Tommy started to rub his neck. The picture was from their second anniversary. Thea had captured a picture of the three of them together. Felicity stood with a hand over each of their hearts. Tommy had an arm around Oliver's shoulder and Oliver's arm was around Tommy's waist. Each had an arm around Felicity's waist - their fingers laced together. Their three foreheads were touching. It was an incredibly intimate photograph and Felicity's favorite. She kept it on the dresser so they could see it every day. "Mom."

Donna turned to Felicity with tears in her eyes, "The stories in the paper about the three of you are true."

Before Felicity could respond, the doorbell rang. "Sushi," Tommy said quietly, "I'm going to," he hooked his thumb towards the door.

Felicity nodded and watched him leave the room. She felt lightheaded and unsure of what to do next.

"Donna, let's go downstairs and eat." Oliver extended his hand towards her, "All of us will talk." He helped Donna to her feet and waited until she left the room before turning his attention to Felicity.

She had hot, fat, tears running down her face, "What if she never talks to me again?"

"Hey, your mom isn't your dad - she won't leave you," Oliver pulled her to her feet and into his embrace. "Your mom loves you. Nothing we tell her tonight is going to change that."

Felicity tightened her arms around Oliver. "I'm afraid," she whispered into his chest.

He placed a kiss to the crown of her head, "I know you are, but Tommy and I are here. Everything is going to be fine."

She tilted her head back and puckered her lips in solicitation of a kiss. Oliver happily complied, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said brushing a stray strand of hair from her face. "Go wash your face and meet us downstairs."

Five minutes later, with a clean face and a straightened ponytail, Felicity entered the dining room. The sushi was on the table but no one was talking. A silent Donna Smoak was nearly as unprecedented as a silent Felicity. "You didn't have to wait for me," Felicity passed by Tommy who quickly grabbed her hand and squeezed her fingers. "Everything looks good," she said as she began to pile sushi onto her plate. "You'll like this roll, it has crab and shrimp," Felicity offered a container to her mom. Donna reached for it but didn't make eye contact with her. Felicity looked up and silently asked the guys if the conversation had started without her. From the looks on their faces she knew that they'd been getting the silent treatment too.

Felicity watched as everyone silently picked the sushi they wanted. Sighing, Felicity asked, "Which stories are true?"

"Oh," Donna put her chopsticks down and looked up, "well, hon, there have been so many over the years. I always thought that you and Oliver were together. You're so protective of him and I knew you just wouldn't give up your job in IT just to be his secretary unless something else was going on."

"Like sleeping with my boss?" Felicity knew she shouldn't be angry with her mom or her assumptions. When she took the job as Oliver's assistant she hadn't been sleeping with him. She was no longer Oliver's assistant, but she still worked for his company so, she was technically sleeping with her boss. Tommy arched a brow at her and she knew what he was thinking - now wasn't the time to have this fight with her mom.

"No, hon. Like you were in love with him. I saw the way you looked at each other when you didn't think anyone was looking. Then you finally admitted you were dating," Donna placed a hand over Felicity's. "When you came to Vegas last fall for that convention and we met Tommy for dinner at the Venetian, I saw the way you looked at one another and I thought maybe the papers were right and you were cheating on Oliver and that's why you broke up."

The lies and timelines she'd been telling her mom over the years were hard to remember. She forgot her fake break up with Oliver happened after her and Tommy's visit to Vegas. "Why didn't you say anything?" Felicity asked wiping tears from her eyes.

"You always play things so close to your chest, especially after Cooper. I figured you'd tell me if there was something to tell. I didn't want to embarrass you if you were having an affair. I thought maybe you were in love with them both and that you were trying to figure it out. When you moved in with them, I honestly had no idea what you were thinking. Living with your ex and the man you cheated with - it made no sense." With a shaking hand Donna reached for her glass and took a large sip of her wine. "When I arrived here today, I got the impression that I interrupted something between these two and I figured that maybe the story that you are the cover for their relationship is the truth."

Felicity looked at the two men she loved and couldn't help a small grin when she remembered the rumpled bed, the scattered clothes and the fact that they were both barefoot. They were both blushing and she knew that Donna had indeed interrupted something.

"When the three of you disappeared upstairs I started looking at all of the pictures you have. They tell a different story than cheating and fake relationships. When I went upstairs and I saw that room and heard the three of you whispering in the bathroom," she smiled, "I knew the truth." She turned her attention to Tommy and Oliver. "Are you in love with my daughter?"

"Yes," they both said without hesitation.

"Hon, are you in love with Tommy and Oliver?"

Felicity looked across the table at the two men she'd spent the last three years building a life with, "I am."

"And the three of you are together together?" she asked as she pointed her chopstick around the table.

"Yes," all three of them said in unison.

Donna gently tugged on Felicity's ponytail, "And you're happy?"

Felicity grabbed hold of her mom's hand, "I am. I really am."

"Okay then," Donna straightened in her chair, "I might have some questions later after I've processed. You have ice cream?"

Felicity nodded, "Mint chip."

Donna pointed her chopsticks at Tommy, "Pass me those dumplings."  She reached her hand out across the table. "Are either of you Jewish?" she asked hopefully.

Both of the guys shot Felicity a nervous glance before saying, "No."

"Oh well, you can't get everything - I mean look at you two," Donna popped a piece of sushi into her mouth, "completely unreal."

"Mom!" Felicity hissed under her breath.

"To tell you the truth, I'm actually relieved to not have to share a bed with her," Donna said looking at Tommy and Oliver, "she kicks and is a blanket hog."

"I am not," Felicity said defensively.

Tommy and Oliver both laughed.

"You are the worst," Tommy said as he handed the plate of dumplings to Donna.

"And your feet are like ice," Oliver added as he popped a roll into his mouth.

Donna took hold of Felicity's hand, "I guess it's a good thing we all love you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> The snowstorm was productive for writing. I will be posting the Toliver fic for this series on Saturday.


End file.
